


Red on Red

by frozenCinders



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, they don't fuck but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It's always something. Amado thinks the day he doesn't get interrupted by another Inner will never come.
Relationships: Jigen/Amado
Kudos: 4





	Red on Red

**Author's Note:**

> could potentially be rated t? maybe? but i went with m to be safe?
> 
> anyway [writes two amajigens in two days] i'm normal

It's one of _those_ nights. Amado could tell it was going to be hours ago, when he'd laughed and immediately felt cold, sly eyes on him. He's fairly certain Jigen hasn't looked away a single time since that moment, which might be troublesome considering the company they're currently in. Amado ends up doing most of the work of winning them over, with Jigen mostly only present for appearances.

"Outers don't usually get to meet you, especially when they're not even official yet. I wonder if they know how unusual their circumstances are," Amado muses just to fill the silence once they're alone.

Jigen is clearly in no mood for small talk, just silently leads the two of them to Amado's room with his hand on him at all times. It's an innocuous touch, just a hand on his shoulder that slips down his arm as they walk, ending at his wrist just as they reach his room and the touch is finally broken off.

It's odd having such a powerful creature in his lap, so receptive to his touch. It had taken years of meticulous courtship on Jigen's part-- which frankly went mostly unnoticed by Amado-- for him to even chance a kiss, but these days he's all over Amado with unnecessary touching and unexpected affection.

Maybe it's an alien thing or maybe Jigen is just like this, but he's very particular about their intimacy. That's a polite way of saying he's excellent at building up sexual tension only to up and leave without sex for some reason. Amado knows full well that he has leeway and privileges that not even the other Inners do, but he's not quite willing to hazard tackling his boss to ravish him. Even Amado might not survive a stunt like that.

It's tempting, though. Every time he remembers that singular conversation they had maybe two years ago now, he gets the urge and never knows how he's going to be able to fight it.

"Otsutsukis mate for life," he'd said.

After being so sure that he wouldn't screw up the same way Kaguya did, too, he went and bonded himself with some human. Jigen hasn't said the words, but Amado might dare to say he loves him. At the very least, he's not afraid to make his fondness apparent.

Amado gets his hands under Jigen's robes, slides them up his sides at a slow, goosebump inducing pace. Jigen's hands rest gentle and passive on Amado's arms for now, squeezing just a little when he opens up the collar around his neck. It takes up so much space, one can't help but think it's there to hide love bites. Amado feels himself getting tempted again.

He gives in this time. It's just a kiss on the neck, not messy, not harsh. Oh, but Jigen loves it, immediately repositioning his hands to have one hold Amado's head in place, the other finding purchase on his shoulder. Just that reaction sends Amado tumbling downhill, diving in for whatever tiny noises he can coax out of him.

"With this collar, nobody would notice if you ended up with a mark or two," Amado dares to suggest, lips still pressed against skin.

"It's convenient like that, isn't it, Amado?" is his answer, all but blatant encouragement.

He starts getting lost, getting possessive, and he's surprised it's this hard not to when he hadn't even indulged in any of the wine that had been set out earlier. No, Amado's inhibitions are threatening to leave him entirely of their own accord. What's even more surprising is how Jigen doesn't appear to mind at all.

Delta's voice sparks to life in Amado's ear. Rather than acknowledge her, he immediately removes the earpiece and sets it on the bed beside him, willing it to disappear into the sheets. Jigen's hand follows his own, though, and places it back on Amado's ear.

"By all means, don't let me distract you," he says.

Amado takes a moment to breathe and will any tension and impatience out of his voice before answering Delta. Of all things, she's having a technological issue, and it's not even with her own body this time. Amado has to summon all of his focus to attempt to talk her through the problem while Jigen relentlessly returns the favor to him-- and Amado doesn't even have a collar to cover the marks, either.

Just his luck, the issue turns out to be something he's never encountered before.

"... I'd have to see it in person, I think," he reluctantly grinds out, lamenting the way Jigen stops and looks up at him with a completely false innocence in his eyes.

"Then get the hell over here already! I didn't wanna do this over the radio to begin with!" Delta replies, fed up with both the computer and Amado.

Though Jigen dislikes using the radio, appearing to have something against actually speaking over it most of the time, he borrows Amado's earpiece to tell Delta to be patient, that Amado will be a moment. She relents to him, though it clearly pains her.

"I guess I'd better go before she gets mad again," Amado sighs, taking the time to clasp Jigen's collar closed before he leaves.

He's about to ask what Jigen is still doing on top of him, but he's interrupted with a kiss. It's brief, tender, leaves Amado wanting for more and frustrated that he knows he can't have it right now.

Once his boss finally deigns to free him, Amado walks out without even bothering to make an attempt to cover up the blooming love bites on his neck. He just trusts that Delta would be too instantly disgusted to question who could have possibly been responsible for them.


End file.
